Tsuruchi family
The Tsuruchi family are a part of the Mantis Clan, however originally they were the Wasp Clan and known as the Ashinagabachi family. History Founding In 1109, Tsuruchi, born of a Scorpion and a Lion and betrayed by both clans, retook the castle that had been his birthright from his uncle, Kyuden Ashinagabachi, slaughtering all within. In the ensuing uproar, Tsuruchi presented his case to Emerald Champion Doji Satsume, a Crane with a distaste for both clans. Tsuruchi was declared innocent of any wrong doing and was given leave to create his own minor clan. Tsuruchi's followers had long since given him the nickname "Little Wasp," so there was little debate over the name for their new clan. Thus, the Wasp Clan was born. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 17 The Wasp Code The Wasp under Tsuruchi developed their own code of honor, which was not entirely in accord with the code of Bushido. The Wasp Code was not adopted completely by the younger generations of the clan due to contradictions in its works. Its main precepts are Honesty, Loyalty, Mercy, Justice, Brotherhood and Judgement. Way of the Samurai, p. 50 Their ranks were increased with a yearly tournament, the Day of the Wasp. Way fo the Minor Clans, p. 102 Own Family The Wasp Clan had their own family, the Ashinagabachi family. Player's Guide, p. 16 Minor Clan Alliances The Wasp Clan were members of the Three Man Alliance of minor clans. Sparrow Clan used a modified calendar based upon the year of their founding. It was not uncommon for the other members of the Three Man Alliance to use it, particularly the Fox. The Wasp used it some as well, although not as often as they once did. Scenes from the Empire I, by Shawn Carman Joining the Mantis In 1128 the Wasp Clan joined the Mantis Clan. The Tsuruchi family was created, Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 217 as inheritors of the Ashiganabachi family, whose name disappeared, their members shifting their family name to Tsuruchi. Many members of the Yoritomo joined the new Mantis family through marriage. The Tsuruchi numbers outnembered the former Wasp by two to one in less than thirty years. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 5 During the time of Tsuruchi, all members of the Wasp Clan were considered Emerald Magistrates, but the affiliation was dissolved once the clan was absorbed into the Mantis as the Tsuruchi. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 53 In 1134 for their efforts during the War Against the Shadow, Toturi I officially bestowed the Tsuruchi family name upon the former Wasp Clan. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 62 Ivory Kingdoms The information gathered by the Tsuruchi spies were instrumental in the success of the Mantis-Ivory Kingdoms War. Strangers, by Rich Wulf Schism The Tsuruchi generations that did not live when the Wasp was a clan were more willing to follow the Bushido than their older fellows. A philosophical schism, code of Bushido against code of Tsuruchi, began within the family, and affected the real life and the behaviour between Tsuruchi brethren. Theoretical discussions even could finalize with one of the Tsuruchi exiled. Stray Arrow, by Rich Wulf The younger generations were dissatisfied with the status of the Tsuruchi family and began to learn the ways of the sword, the Tsuruchi Kenkyaku. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 57 Politics Tsuruchi Daimyo The following is a listing of all Tsuruchi Daimyo since their founding in 1109. Before joining the Mantis, they were called the Wasp Clan Champion. Vassals of the Tsuruchi The following were the known vassal families of the Tsuruchi family: * Kagehisa family * Suguru family Within the Family Mon The mon depicted a wasp and the clan colors were black and gold. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 3 Samurai See Samurai of the Mantis Clan for a listing of notable members of the clan, both current and historic. Schools & Paths Schools The following were the basic Schools within the Tsuruchi family: * Tsuruchi Archer * Tsuruchi Bounty Hunter * Tsuruchi Magistrate * Tsuruchi Kenkyaku (Swordsman) Paths The following were the Paths within the Tsuruchi family: * Tsuruchi's Legion * Tsuruchi Master Bowman * Soldiers of the Three Man Alliance Lands The family's holdings were almost exclusively nestled within the Spine of the World Mountains, slightly north of the Sparrow and Kitsune lands. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 52 They were generally infertile, being either the barren rock of the mountains and their foothills, or dry sandy flatlands. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 115 Provinces The following were known provinces under the control of the Tsuruchi family; Secrets of the Mantis, p. 96 * Ashinagabachi province (Ts1) * Chuuhan province (Ts3) * Douro province (Ts4) * Enzan province (Ts2) * Shaiga province (Ts5) Major Tsuruchi Holdings * Aka Mizu-umi * Kyuden Ashinagabachi * Shaiga Minor Tsuruchi Holdings * Gateway Village * The House of the Brisk Wasp * Quiet Stream Village * Sakana Mura Extra-Territorial Holdings * The Temple of Kaze-no-Kami * Tsuruchi Estate in the City of the Rich Frog See also * Tsuruchi family/Meta Category:Mantis Clan Leaders Category:Mantis Clan Families Category:Wasp Clan Daimyo Tsuruchi